


Lekce z laskavosti

by CharisTeapot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Beginning of the relationship between the Doctor and Bill, Doctor is helping his old friend, Gen, Race, Star Wars References, Twelfth Doctor Era, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: Povídka se odehrává na začáku vztahu Bill a Doctora, prozkoumává ho a prohlubuje. Doctor přiletí na pomoc svému starému příteli, který je závodníkem. Jenže nic není takové, jak by se z počátku mohlo zdát...





	Lekce z laskavosti

Mladý muž oblečený do staré závodní kombinézy čekal u opuštěného kosmodromu s napjatým očekáváním. Právě totiž zaslechl zvláštní šoupavý zvuk, který okamžitě poznal. Kousek před ním se začala zhmotňovat modrá budka. Znamenalo to, že Doctor jeho žádost vyslyšel. Koneckonců, konečně by tím splnil poslední, pátý závazek a bude moci odletět s čistým štítem. A Doctor je evidentně jeden z těch, kteří drží své slovo a čest mu není cizí.

Vykročil.

Dveře budky se otevřely a v nich se objevil vysoký muž se šedivými vlasy a tmavými brýlemi na očích. Hned za ním vyběhla dívka s hustou kšticí černých vlasů a širokým úsměvem.  
Závodník se zastavil, protože takhle si Doctora nepamatoval. Že by mu Tardis někdo ukradl? Už už se chtěl otočit na podpatku a odporoučet se, přičemž by byl do konce života ochoten tvrdit, že nic neviděl, když ho muž s brýlemi zahlédl a zavolal na něho jménem.

To ho zmátlo a zároveň to v něm probudilo zvědavost.

Cizinec k němu rázným krokem přistupoval.

„Zdravím. Rád tě vidím,“ pozdravil vesele, ale hned na to zaznamenal mladíkův nejistý výraz. 

„… Aha! Mělo mi to dojít. Efreme, dovol, abych ti představil svou novou tvář.“ Cizinec si sundal brýle, opatrně je zastrčil do vnitřní kapsy saka a pak se zakřenil a pokynul rukama ke svému obličeji. „Já jsem Doctor.“

„Jsi Doctor?“

„Od té doby, co jsme se viděli naposledy, jsem několikrát zregeneroval, ale jsem to já. Kdo jiný na této planetě by ti řekl, že Nuraiba není jeho favorit?“

Efrem se konečně pousmál. Přece jen to byl Doctor, protože nikdo jiný by nic takového jistě nezmínil. Snažil se ten fakt přijmout, ale bylo těžké přiřadit si cizí tvář ke starým zážitkům. „Jsem rád, že jsi dorazil,“ řekl strojeně.

„Taky bych ti chtěl představit kamarádku: Bill, tohle je Efrem, místní závodník a skvělý mechanik. Efreme, tohle je Bill, moje studentka.“

„Tak závodník?“ Bill se zájmem povytáhla obočí.

Mladý muž se trochu zarděl a sklopil oči, čímž se snažil vyvolat falešný pocit skromnosti, než promluvil. „Dá se to tak říct…“

„Dá se to tak říct!“ vyhrkl Doctor. „Bill, je to jeden z nejlepších závodníků planety!“

„To bývávalo, Doctore,“ řekl a jeho tvář potemněla. „Teď už je tady mnoho mladších a lepších závodníků, než jsem já. Slétávají se sem kvůli závodu z ostatních planet. Je těžké vůbec se do soutěže dostat. Její pravidla jsou plná nových omezení, takže… mám už jen poslední šanci. A proto jsem tě pozval. Potřebuju pomoc.“

„Jakto, že máš poslední šanci?“ zeptala se Bill.

Efrem k ní unaveně vzhlédl. „Podle nových pravidel jsem už na závodění moc starý. Příští období mě už do startovní listiny nezapíšou.“

Jeho prohlášení Bill udivilo. Odhadovala, že Efrem mohl být dost dobře o několik let mladší než ona. Nechápavě pohlédla na Doctora.

„O nových pravidlech jsem slyšel,“ řekl Doctor. „Prakticky v tom závodě soupeří už jen děti. Čím mladší a geniálnější, tím oblíbenější.“

Závodník si povzdechl, než napjatě zabodl pohled Doctorovi do očí. „Pomůžeš mi?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Efrem si div neposkočil radostí. „Pak vás tedy zvu k sobě domů a všechno vám vysvětlím.“

 

Ukázalo se, že Efremův dům není až tak moc dům, jako spíš obytná garáž. Nacházela se na okraji velkého města, nedaleko od starého kosmodromu. Vnitřní prostor byl celý vyplněn jakýmsi strojem, který sestával ze tří částí: Velký válec trupu s dobře chráněným kokpitem byl vpředu aerodynamicky zúžen. Od něho vedly po každé straně čtyři silné kovové kabely, které na pohled připomínaly pevné trubky, jež všechny končily ve dvou oddělených zadních motorech vlevo i vpravo.

„To jako vážně?!“ vyhrkla Bill, když obešla stroj po celé délce. Nebyla schopná od něj odtrhnout oči a teď na něj zírala s pootevřenou pusou.

„Co?“ zeptal se Efrem.

„Vypadá to přesně jako kluzák ze Star Wars!“ vyhrkla nadšeně. „Ještě mi teď řekni, že v tom závodě bude týpek, který je od pohledu záporák a pokaždé vyhraje, protože sabotuje ostatní…“

Efrem podmračeně vzhlédl k Doctorovi. „Ty jsi jí vyprávěl něco o Nuraibě?“

„Ani zbla.“

„Pak teda nechápu−“ Ale Efrem se zarazil, protože ho zaskočil maniakální výraz Bill.

„To si ze mě děláte srandu,“ řekla a usmívala se čím dál víc. „To je jako ocitnout se ve Skryté hrozbě!“

Efrem se o vysvětlení otočil k Doctorovi, ale ten jen pobaveně mávl rukou a prohodil něco o ztřeštěných Pozemšťankách.

 

„Víte, nejde ani tak o to, že bych si neporadil se závodem,“ vysvětloval Efrem klidně, když se všichni usadili na pohodlných křeslech, která měla navozovat dojem obývacího pokoje. Vedle nich však spočíval na podstavci pravý motor jeho závodního kluzáku. „Jde spíš o ty intriky okolo. Nemusíte mít strach, nechci vás do žádných zatahovat, ale do závodu zbývají jen dva dny a ty jsou nejkritičtější.“

„V jakém ohledu?“ zeptala se Bill.

„Ve zlomyslnosti,“ odpověděl ji Doctor. Trochu se na svém křesle naklonil vpřed. „Ale ty po nás určitě nechceš jenom to, abychom ti hlídali kluzák, zatímco si budeš vyřizovat poslední nezbytnosti, že ne?“

Mladík chvíli mlčel. Pak zavrtěl hlavou.

„Potřeboval bych pomoct s nádrží,“ řekl napjatě.

„S nádrží?“

„Já myslela, že jsi mechanik?“ odtušila Bill.

„To sice ano, ale mě jde spíš o jistou technologii.“

„Jakou technologii?“

Efrem pohlédl Doctorovi zpříma do očí. „Technologii Pánů času.“

Trochu ho překvapilo, že Doctor začal přikyvovat. „To by byl podvod,“ podotkl suše.

„Ale no tak, Doctore! V tomhle závodě podvádí každý!“

„Tak počkat, může mi to někdo vysvětlit?“ ozvala se Bill. „Tvrdíš, že chceš technologii Pánů času použít na… nádrž? To chceš, aby tvoje nádrž cestovala časem nebo co?“

„Ale kdepak, Bill. Tady mladému pánovi jde o to, že by si mohl nádrž mnohonásobně zvětšit, aniž by ji musel fyzicky rozšiřovat.“

Bill se zachmuřila. „Jak je ten závod vlastně dlouhý?“

Efrem se uchechtl. „V tomhle závodě vůbec nejde o délku tratě, ale o výdrž kluzáku, a kdybych mohl svou nádrž zvětšit, nikdo by neměl šanci.“

„Když nepočítáš útoky a předstartovní sabotáže,“ poznamenal Doctor.

Teď už se Bill na oba dva nechápavě mračila.

„Co je tohle za závod? Nějaké demoliční derby?“

„Říká se mu Trpělivý závod,“ sdělil Doctor, jakoby tím vysvětlil vše.

„No tak, Doctore! Je to můj poslední závod! Poslední šance jim ukázat, že na to pořád ještě mám! Bez závodu budu nikdo. Ale kdybych se naposledy blýskl, navždy by mě to udrželo v povědomí!“

„A vůbec by tě nesžíralo vědomí, že jsi nevyhrál díky svým vlastním schopnostem?“ otázal se Doctor vážně.

„Čest v tomhle závodě nehraje důležitou roli. To bys mohl vědět. Žádnému závodníkovi nejde o čest, ale o vítězství… Nelhal jsem, všichni tu podvádějí. Jde jen o to, udělat co nejlepší švindl a přesně na to jsem si tě vybral.“

Nastala chvíle ticha.

„Instalace neexpanzivních prostorů trvá dlouho,“ poznamenal Doctor.

„Nejsi náhodou Pán času?“ odfrkl si Efrem.

„Sám je sestrojit nezvládnu, ale… možná bych ti mohl půjčit dvě tři nepotřebné místnosti Tardis.“

Efrem v tu chvíli vyskočil na nohy a radostně Doctora plácl do ramene.

„Věděl jsem, že mě nezklameš!“

Ale Doctor seděl téměř nehnutě. „Nedělám to proto, že to schvaluji; vracím ti jen laskavost z minula.“

 

Doctor s Bill se pomalu ploužili po opuštěném kosmodromu zpátky k Tardis. Dlouhou dobu nepromluvili ani slovo, protože Doctor se zdál být pohroužen do svých myšlenek a Bill ho z nich nejprve nechtěla vyrušovat. Ale když už se tvářil jako kakabus polovinu jejich cesty, nevydržela to.

„O co tehdy šlo?“

„Hm? Cože?“

„Jakou laskavost ti tehdy Efrem projevil?“

„Málem jsem přišel o Tardis. Parta trochu více neortodoxních závodníků si myslela, že by Tardis byla výborným zdrojem součástek.“

„A on ti pomohl získat ji zpět?“

„Tak to úplně nebylo. On byl spíš jejich šéfem.“

„Cože? Těch zlodějů?“

„Ano.“

„Myslela jsem, že je tvůj… kamarád?“

„Spíš obchodní partner.“

„Tak jak to tedy s Tardis bylo?“

„Snažili se ji rozebrat, což se jim samozřejmě nemohlo podařit, ale ani tak se jí nechtěli vzdát. Takže jsem je musel přesvědčit o tom, že pro ně bude mnohem výhodnější, když vůči nim všem budu mít závazek, než kdyby mě naštvali.“

„Ty jsi je usmlouval na nic?“

„Moje slovo že není nic?“ otázal se pohoršeně Doctor, ale Bill dál zamyšleně kladla nohu před nohu. 

„Jsou všichni na této planetě vypočítaví podvodníci?“ zeptala se nakonec.

Doctor se znovu zakabonil. „To jsou jen důsledky Trpělivého závodu.“

 

Sotva co se Tardis zhmotnila v Efremově garáži, vyběhl ze dveří Doctor a pod pažemi svíral několik silných různobarevných kabelů. Natáhl je až k trupu kluzáku, kde už na něho čekal mladý mechanik s fůrou všemožného nářadí u nohou.

Pustili se do práce a brzy se všude po zemi povalovala spousta součástek. 

Bill nepřipadalo zrovna nejzábavnější sledovat, jak se rozebírá kluzák, když si s ní přitom nikdo nechtěl povídat, tak se rozhodla obhlédnout okolí. Když prvně přicházeli, všimla si, že poblíž Efremovi garáže je vícero podobných budov. Třeba narazí na nějakého dalšího závodníka a bude mít příležitost zjistit další podrobnosti o závodu.

Hned vedle spatřila dům, který připomínal hangár. Přistoupila k obrovským vratům a zlehka zaťukala na malá dvířka, která v nich byla vyříznuta poněkud amatérsky. Nikdo se jí ale neozval, tak zaťukala ještě několikrát a přitom pokaždé o něco silněji. Po posledním zaklepání, se jí dveře pod rukou trochu pootevřely. Chvíli čekala, že se za nimi někdo objeví, ale když se nic takového nestalo, zlehka do nich strčila a vkročila dovnitř.

„Haló?“ zvolala a odpověděla jí jen její vlastní ozvěna. 

Když si konečně zvykla na přítmí, spatřila před sebou obrovský stroj, nepodobný Efremovu kluzáku. Stále se jí ale nepodařilo nikoho zahlédnout.

„Je tu někdo?“ zkusila to znovu, ale zdálo se, že ani hlouběji v hangáru nikdo nebyl.

„Co tu chceš,“ zaznělo ji za zády, až leknutím nadskočila.

Otočila se a uviděla asi patnáctiletého chlapce, jak jí nevraživě propaluje pohledem.

„Já jsem jen…“

„Kdo tě poslal?“

„Mě nikdo neposlal. Proč by mě−“

„Nelži! Dobře jsem viděl, že jsi přišla od Efrema! Nikdy si nedá pokoj! Ale já mu ještě ukážu!“ Mladík začal vztekle přecházet sem a tam a nepřestával si něco drmolit.  
„Opravdu mě neposlal. Jsem tu jen na návštěvě s mým kamarádem,“ vysvětlila Bill, čímž upoutala chlapcovu pozornost.

„S jakým kamarádem?“

„Jmenuje se Doctor a−“

„Doctor?! Tak to musí být Efrem skutečně zoufalý!“

Bill se zamračila. „Jak to myslíš?“

„Všem nám Doctor dlužil laskavost a většina z nás si ji už od něho vybrala.“

„A v čem je tedy problém?“

„Nikomu se jeho laskavost nevyplatila. Všichni jsme v závodě kvůli němu pohořeli.“

„To přece nemusela být Doctorova chyba,“ namítla Bill a sama se podivila tomu, jak automaticky začala Doctora obhajovat.

„Jemu je Trpělivý závod úplně ukradený stejně jako my,“ pronesl mladík temně. „A vůbec, přestaň se mi tady ochomýtat a jdi si zpátky za tou nulou.“

„Doctor není žádná nula!“

„Taky jsem nemluvil o Doctorovi. Ten vždycky dobře ví, co dělá, na rozdíl od jiných.“

 

„Nebude to stabilní,“ říkal zrovna Doctor, když se Bill vrátila zpátky. Seděl zády k ní rozkročmo nad kokpitem. „Jsou to příliš rozsáhlé prostory. Měli bychom minimálně jednu místnost ubrat. I tak tam bude pro palivo spoustu místa.“

Efrem se objevil za trupem. V obličeji byl umazaný od šmíru. Rukávem si otřel čelo, takže si šmouhu rozmazal ještě o trochu víc. „Žádal jsem tě o pomoc, ne o varování.“  
„Podaří se tvému kluzáku vůbec s takovou zátěží odstartovat?“

„O výkon mé lodě se starat nemusíš, prostě jen připoj ty prostory,“ odsekl mladík téměř vztekle.

Doctor se trochu naklonil, načež se několikrát ozvalo zabzučení sonického šroubováku.

„Doufám, že je ti jasné, že je potřeba to vyzkoušet?“ podotkl ještě.

„Zkoušet dva dny před startem? Děláš, jakoby sis snad myslel, že je to možné!“ Efrem rozčileně rozhazoval rukama. „Ještě bych ani nebyl venku z vrat a už by mi Dornú pitval motor laserem.“

„Je nutné zkusit stabilitu těch prostor, jinak ti bude hrozit−“

„Nestojím o výstrahy.“

„Nemůžu ti zaručit bezpečný let, jestli−“

„Doctore, děkuji ti za pomoc. Díky, že jsi přiletěl. Vážně si toho cením, ale jak jsi řekl, jsem mechanik a s ledasčím si dokážu poradit sám.“

„Při závodě−“

„Při závodě budu odkázaný sám na sebe,“ vyhrkl Efrem nesmlouvavě a dál se věnoval několika posledním matičkám, kterými utahoval poklop od instalačního panelu.

„Dobrá.“ Doctor přehodil nohu přes trup a svezl se na zem. Zaznamenal opodál stojící Bill. „Tady máme hotovo,“ promluvil k ní.„Můžeme vyrazit zase dál.“

Bill povytáhla obočí, ale upřímně řečeno jí byl tenhle sebestředný závodník sympatický čím dál méně, takže jen pokrčila rameny a následovala Doctora do Tardis. Ještě než vstoupili do dveří, Doctor se otočil. „Hodně štěstí v závodu,“ popřál Efremovi, ale on se neobtěžoval ani zvednout oči od své práce.

Jen co se za nimi dveře zavřely, začala Tardis mizet. 

„Nadutec jeden,“ ulevila si Bill směrem ke dveřím, jakoby si přála, aby ji mohl ještě slyšet. 

„Nemůže za to,“ poznamenal Doctor od ovládací konzole. „Trpělivý závod není jen vrcholný okamžik, ke kterému se upírají všechny jeho snahy. Je to způsob jeho života. Jich všech. Kdo neletěl Trpělivý závod, jakoby ani nebyl. Vítězové jsou pro ně někdo, jako byli na Zemi olympijští vítězové pro starověké Řeky.“

„Jeden chlapec mi řekl, že Efrem je poslední z těch, kterým jsi dlužil laskavost.“

„Ano, to je pravda.“

„−A že se každému z nich tvá pomoc vymstila.“

Doctor ustal v pohybu a otočil se k Bill čelem. „Všechny jsem se snažil upozornit na úskalí jejich přehnaných požadavků. Sama jsi slyšela Efremovu reakci na moje varování.“

„Přesto jsi Efremovi pomohl připojit víc místa, než kolik by mu muselo stačit.“

„Dodržel jsem své slovo.“

Bill o tom chvíli přemýšlela. 

„Chci ten závod vidět,“ řekla nakonec a založila ruce. Trochu čekala, že se Doctor bude zdráhat, a proto ji dost překvapilo, že jen přikývl a znovu se začal věnovat páčkám na ovládacím panelu. Nakonec zatáhl za poslední a Tardis ožila. Doctor se otočil k Bill čelem.

„Snad sis nemyslela, že bych si ho nechal ujít,“ zazubil se na ní. Sáhl do kapsy pro brýle a okázale si je nasadil na nos. „Měli bychom si pospíšit, starty už začaly.“

„Starty?“

„Je to závod o výdrži, ne o rychlosti. V určený den mohou účastníci odstartovat kdykoliv ze startovního kontinentu. Jejich start je zaznamenán v palubních přístrojích. Každý ze závodníků se snaží začít závod co nejdál od jiného, protože konfrontace hned na začátku je nejčastějším důvodem neúspěchu v závodě. Nuže, hurá na tribuny!“

„Kolik závodníků se vlastně účastní?“ ptala se Bill, když okolo ní Doctor popoběhl ke dveřím Tardis.

„Opravdu velmi mnoho,“ odpověděl a vykročil ven, načež se před Bill objevila nečekaně velkolepá podívaná. 

Nacházeli se na skalnatém pahorku, ze kterého byl dobrý výhled do širokého okolí. Dole se pod nimi rozprostírala pláň, která byla v nepravidelných rozestupech celá posetá nejrůznějšími typy kluzáků a lodí, které připomínaly vesmírné rakety i pozemská letadla, nebo vůbec nepřipomínaly nic podobného tomu, co kdy Bill v životě viděla. Některé stroje ani nevypadaly, že jim fyzikální zákony umožní jakýkoliv pohyb, a o pár okamžiků později se už vznášely nad povrchem a nabíraly rychlost ve své vlastní dráze v co největším odstupu od ostatních. 

Doctor se snažil pohledem svých sonických brýlí určit, který startující kluzák patří Efremovi. Jako výchozí vyhledávací údaj proto nastavil podobné vlastnosti, jaké má Tardis. Ač bylo pravděpodobné, že bude jediný, nebylo snadné ho v záplavě vítězství chtivých závodníků najít. Nakonec ale Efremův kluzák zachytil. Nacházel se téměř na obzoru, takže splýval s dalšími opodál stojícími účastníky.

„Zdá se, že Efrem se právě chystá vyrazit,“ informoval Doctor Bill, která očima těkala po celé šířce roviny pod nimi.

„Nevidím ho.“

„Je od nás hodně daleko. A myslím, že má problémy se startem.“ Sonické brýle Doctorovi sdělovaly mnoho výstražných zpráv blikajících červeným písmem. „Nevypadá to dobře.“

„Můžeme mu nějak pomoct?“

„O žádnou další pomoc nestál.“  
„A proto ho necháš vybouchnout?“

„Nevybuchne…“ sdělil Doctor nevzrušeně a dál se soustředil na scénu, kterou mu sonické brýle přiblížily. „Podařilo se mu odlepit od země, ale neletí rovně. Nezáměrně se střetl s jiným závodníkem. Neposlouchá ho řízení. Znovu přistál.“

Hodnou chvíli pozoroval takto dění v dáli, přičemž podával Bill průběžné informace, z kterých se nezdálo, že by Efrem měl šanci odstartovat. Teprve po době si uvědomil, že jeho společnice nijak nereaguje. Pohlédl tedy vedle sebe a zpozoroval, že Bill sedí na kameni zády k němu a rukou si podpírá hlavu. Pomalu si sundal brýle.

„Někdy prostě musí zjistit, že by měl být opatrný na to, co si přeje,“ řekl pomalu a posadil se vedle ní.

„To zní jak moudro z dětské knížky,“ odfrkla si Bill a prohlížela si vlastní ruce. „A přitom jde jenom o tvoji osobní odplatu.“

„Proč na tom záleží?“

„Já nevím, Doctore. Možná jsem si tě příliš idealizovala. A ty mi odkrýváš svou pravou tvář. Možná nejsem připravená na tvoji upřímnost.“

„Bill−“

„Cítíš se teď líp?“ Bill pohlédla Doctorovi zpříma do očí.

„Ne.“

„Efrem byl poslední. Kolik jich vlastně bylo?“

„Pět.“

„Výborně, zmařil jsi pět klukovských snů, doufám, že jsi na sebe hrdý.“

„Měla bys vědět, že jsem za svůj život udělal mnohem horší věci.“

„V tom případě zapomeneme na to, že jsi mě chtěl vyučovat a každý si půjdeme po svém…“

„Ale dokážu rozpoznat, že ty věci byly špatné. Uvědomuji si své chyby, učím se z nich, takže vím, co dělám. Jsi naštvaná, protože jsem pošramotil tvou představu hrdiny, ale já nejsem hrdina. Jsem jenom blázen s budkou, co ti chtěl ukázat vesmír tak, jak ho zná.“

„Jestli takhle vypadá vesmír, tak ho vidět nemusím.“ Bill pohodila hlavou za sebe, kde stále ještě startovali mladí závodníci.

„Á, chápu,“ přikývl Doctor. „Nezlobíš se na mě, štve tě celá tahle planeta. Místní poměry otřásly tvou vírou v ničím nepodmíněné konání dobra. Výborně, tím můžeme začít. Když se tě první lekce osobně dotkne, budeš se o to víc zajímat o další.“

„Žádná lekce není!“ odsekla nakvašeně Bill.

„Ať chceš nebo ne, dnes jsi zjistila, že tvoje hodnoty se nemusí shodovat s hodnotami zbytku vesmíru. Na tom se dá stavět.“

„Cože?“

„Lekce skončila! Pokračujeme dál!“ zavelel Doctor a vyskočil na nohy. Dvěma kroky se octl u Tardis. „Nebo si přeješ tady zůstat?“ zeptal se, když se Bill stále k ničemu neměla. 

„Ne, to rozhodně ne,“ připustila konečně a nasupeně Doctora následovala. 

Jen co za sebou Bill zavřela dveře Tardis, cítila, jak se jí ulevilo. Najednou už nebyla zodpovědná za Efremův osud. Zůstala stát u dveří v zamyšlení.

„Ty jsi to věděl,“ hlesla. 

Doctor mezitím nastavil Tardis pro návrat zpět. „Hm?“ vzhlédl k Bill.

„Věděl jsi, jak to s Efremem dopadne.“ Nebyla to otázka, spíš konstatování. „Věděl jsi, že nemá šanci vzlétnout, natož zvítězit.“

„Tušil jsem to,“ přitakal Doctor. „Bylo potřeba, aby sis rozšířila obzory. Jedině tak se můžeš skutečně stát mojí studentkou.“

„Lidi se většinou stanou studenty na přednášce v aule! A ne na cizí planetě plné soutěživých děcek, která netuší, co je to fair play!“

„Záleží na tom, co studuješ…“

Bill zůstala pohledem viset na Doctorovi a snažila se v jeho tváři spatřit stejné znepokojení, jaké pociťovala ona sama. 

Mezitím přistáli.

„Asi si to budu muset nechat projít hlavou,“ řekla nakonec. Pak se otočila na podpatku a zmizela za dveřmi Tardis. 

Doctor chvíli vyčkával, než vstoupil do svého kabinetu. Bill tam už nebyla. Pohled mu bezděčně spočinul na dveřích, ale neměl v úmyslu jít za ní. S tímhle se musí srovnat sama. Jestli zítra přijde na domluvenou odpolední hodinu, tak bude Doctor vědět, že ji může vzít kamkoliv.

Sedl si za svůj stůl. Nohy v těžkých botách si položil na stůl a nasadil si brýle. Chvíli jen nepřítomně hleděl před sebe. 

„Pět… z pěti,“ zamumlal si pro sebe a ušklíbl se. Nebyl to však posměšný úšklebek. 

„Kde jsi s tím čajem, Nardole!“ zvolal a založil ruce na prsou.

Z vedlejší místnosti se tlumeně ozval Nardolův pohoršený hlas: „Jsem tady sotva minutu! I čaj potřebuje svůj čas!“ 

Následoval zvuk tříštícího se porcelánu. 

Doctor se ušklíbl. 

Za chvíli se Nardol s dvěma šálky čaje na podnose objevil ve dveřích.

„Slečna Pottsová už odešla?“ podivil se. Tác postavil před Doctora a rozhlédl se po místnosti. 

Doctor se chvíli věnoval svému čaji, než na Nardola vykoukl zpod hustého obočí.

„Ano. Musí se rozhodnout, zda je pro takové studium stavěná…“

„Ach tak.“ Nardol si přisunul židli z druhé strany Doctorova stolu a druhý šálek si přišoupnul k sobě. Pak si do něho nasypal tři lžičky cukru a nalil trochu mléka. Pozvedl ho k ústům.

„Ty přece čaj nepiješ,“ upozornil Doctor.

Nardol zklamaně šálek zase odložil. „Ach, ano,“ povzdechl si.

„Myslím, že se pro studium hodí,“ řekl po chvíli, načež se zvedl ze židle a odešel z místnosti.

„Taky si to myslím,“ promluvil Doctor tiše ke svému šálku, než z něho opět upil.

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka získala druhé místo v povídkové soutěži Rassilonův brk na Whoconu 2017 v Brně :)


End file.
